goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Volectro steals a hotdog stand/arrested/grounded
Volectro discovered the hot dog stand that was left at the park. Volectro: What is this? A hot dog stand! Someone left this at the park! I guess I can now sell the hot dogs! Volectro walked over to the hot dog stand and got everything set up. Volectro: Got everything set up! Now let's add my name to the hot dog stand! Then Volectro added his name Volectro to the hot dog stand, and he began to get into business. Volectro: OK! Now let's start selling hot dogs! Just then, True came. Volectro: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? True: Can I please have a hot dog with ketchup? Volectro: Sure! That will be $5! Then True gave Volectro $5 note. True: Here you go! Volectro: Thanks! Volectro gave True a hot dog with ketchup. Volectro: Here's your hot dog! Have a nice day! True: You too! Then True went away. Volectro waited for more customers. Then Sakiko and her friends came. Volectro: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? Sakiko: Can me, Yoshiko, Yuri, Negishi, and Koyama have a hot dog with ketchup and mustard please? Volectro: Sure! That will be $5 for each person! Sakiko gave Volectro a $5 note. Sakiko: Here you go! Yoshiko gave Volectro a $5 note. Yoshiko: Here you go! Yuri gave Volectro a $5 note. Yuri: Here you go! Negishi gave Volectro a $5 note. Negishi: Here you go! Koyama gave Volectro a $5 note. Koyama: Here you go! Volectro gave Sakiko and her friends some hot dogs with ketchup and mustard. Volectro: Thanks! Here's your hot dogs! Have a nice day! Sakiko: You too! Yoshiko: You too! Yuri: You too! Negishi: You too! Koyama: You too! Sakiko: Hey Yoshiko! Let's find a picnic to eat hot dogs! Yoshiko: Good idea Sakiko! Do you want to do it too Yuri, Negishi, and Koyama? Koyama: I say that would be a great idea! Negishi: Oh boy! Let's do that right now! Sakiko: OK! Yoshiko: All right! Yuri: Neato! Koyama: Oh boy! Let's go! Sakiko and her friends went off to fnd a picnic. Volectro waited for more customers. Then Grizelda and Zee came. Volectro: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? Grizelda: Can me and Zee have a hot dog with mustard? Volectro: Sure! That will be $5 for each person! Grizelda gave Volectro a $5 note. Grizelda: Here you go! Zee gave Volectro a $5 note. Zee: Here you go! Volectro gave Grizelda and Zee hot dogs with mustard. Volectro: Thank you! Here's your hot dogs! Have a nice day! Grizelda: You too! Zee: You too! Then Grizelda and Zee went away, and Volectro waited for more customers to arrive. Then the police officer came, and he was furious. Police Officer: Excuse me, sir! Is this your hot dog stand? Volectro: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! This is not my hot dog stand! Police Officer: Well then, you're under arrest for stealing a hot dog stand! I will remove your name from the hot dog stand! The police officer removed Volectro's name from the hot dog stand, and Volectro was horrified. Volectro: No! My sign! Police Officer: Now come directly with me! Then Volectro came directly to the police officer. Police Officer: Put your hands behind your back! And you have the right to remain silent! The police officer put handcuffs on Volectro. Police Officer: Now get in the police car right now! You're going to jail and stay there until your parents pick you up in the evening! Volectro did as he was told, and he got in the police car. Then the police officer drove off to jail, and then he arrived there. The police officer dragged Volectro into jail and then he showed him the cell. Police Officer: This is your jail cell! You will stay there until your parents pick up in the evening! Go there now! Volectro went into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and he walked away. Volectro felt dismayed. Volectro: Man! I am stuck in jail for the rest of the afternoon! After the rest of the afternoon, evening had arrived, Teslo and Zaptor had come to pick Volectro up, and they sent him home in disgrace. Back in Electroid Land, Volectro's parents were very disappointed with Volectro. Teslo: Volectro, how dare you steal the hot dog stand at the park and get arrested? When someone owns the hot dog stand, you are not allowed the steal someone's hot dog stand! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no TV! Zaptor: Go to your room right now and think about what you did! Volectro ran up to his room, crying. Volectro: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050 Category:Mixels Category:Volectro's grounded days